


Kinky, Much?

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Caught, Dom/sub, M/M, Season/Series 03, Smut, Sub!Mickey, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dom!Ian, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>A fic where Ian and Mickey are kinky shits and Fiona walks in on a dom!Ian sub!mick fuck session :)) (maybe set earlier, in s3-s4, when most people other than Lip don't know they're together) thank you sm!!! xx</p>
<p>Anonymous said:<br/>Gallavich prompt: ian wanting to know something about mickey but he doesnt wanna say so ian teases him seaxualy until he says it. Can u make it long and smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky, Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompts anons! Sorry for the longest delay everrrrr!   
> This is set before 3.05
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

It was a rare occasion in the Gallagher household; Ian was home alone. He immediately texted Mickey for him to come over right away. He wasn’t sure when anyone would get home but he was sure they had enough time to have a good fuck in a bed for once.   
  
  
Mickey came over within ten minutes of receiving Ian’s text and now they were upstairs in Lip’s room, cause well his bed is bigger.   
  
They were completely naked and Ian pushed Mickey down on the bed before straddling his hips.   
  
Ian looked down at Mickey and said, “Do you have any kinks, Mickey?” He ran his hands down Mickey’s body and Mickey couldn’t help but lean into his touches.   
  
“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” Mickey asked holding onto Ian’s hips.   
  
“Kinks, you know. Being tied up, being spanked, being called a good boy,” Ian listed off. He couldn’t help but notice Mickey’s dick twitched at basically each of those.  
  
“No,” Mickey said.   
  
“I don’t believe you,” Ian said close to Mickey’s ear before bitting down on his earlobe.   
  
Mickey moaned when Ian ground his hips into Mickey, causing some delicious friction between them.   
  
“Maybe it’s a muscle kink you have,” Ian said and Mickey stilled his hands that were roaming over Ian’s body.   
  
“Fuck off, I don’t have any kinks,” Mickey said.   
  
“Mmm, it’s okay if you do,” Ian said as he kissed down Mickey’s body.  
  
“Yeah cause you’re a kinky little shit,” Mickey said, watching as Ian roamed down his body with his tongue.  
  
“Damn straight,” Ian said sitting up. “I wanna try something.” He got up off the bed and left the room.   
  
“Where the fuck are you going?” Mickey called out.   
  
Ian came back into the room with two things in his hands. One was an eye mask that said ‘Fuck Off’ on it and the other was a tie he found in Fiona’s room that must be Jimmy’s.   
  
“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked as Ian walked over to him with both items.  
  
“Put this on,” Ian said handing him the eye mask.   
  
Before Mickey could protest Ian said, “Just do it.”  
  
Mickey sighed heavily but did as he was told, putting the mask over his eyes. Ian then straddled Mickey’s hips again and took hold of both of his wrists. He lifted them above his head and tied them together with the necktie.   
  
“This too tight?” Ian asked pulling against the restraint.   
  
“No,” Mickey said.   
  
“Good,” Ian said, “Keep your wrists above your head or else you’ll be punished.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey said instinctively.   
  
Ian smacked Mickey’s abs and said, “Don’t talk back to me.”  
  
Mickey stayed quiet and waited. Ian smiled down at the site beneath him; Mickey tied up and blindfolded.   
  
Ian propped Mickey’s feet up so they were planted onto the mattress. Ian licked up Mickey’s shaft eliciting a moan from the shorter man. Ian took Mickey into his mouth as he slicked up a few fingers and slowly inserted one into his hole.   
  
Mickey moaned out and brought his hands back above his head and ran his fingers through Ian’s hair as best he could with the restraint. Ian let go of Mickey’s cock and removed his fingers causing Mickey to curse.  
  
“What did I say about moving your wrists?” Ian asked.  
  
When Mickey didn’t say anything, just lifted his wrists back over his head Ian said, “Mickey, answer me.”   
  
“That I will be punished,” Mickey answered.  
  
“That’s right. Your punishment will be not coming until I tell you to,” Ian said.   
  
Mickey pursed his lips and tried as hard as he could not to tell Ian to go fuck himself. Ian went back to what he was doing before and Mickey with all his might kept his hands up above his head.   
  
  
Ian circled his tongue around the head of Mickey’s cock and fucked him with three of his fingers. Ian stroked Mickey’s cock and said, “Tell me your kink, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey moaned out loud when Ian turned his wrists, “Fuck, Ian.”  
  
“Mickey, answer me,” Ian said.  
  
“I don’t have any,” Mickey said. Ian stilled his motions causing Mickey to whimper.  
  
“Tell me what it is. I won’t judge you. I want to know so I can please you,” Ian said before he licked at the slit of Mickey’s cock.  
  
Mickey arched his hips up trying to get more of Ian’s mouth on him. When that didn’t work he said, “If I tell you will you fuck me already?”   
  
“Yes,” Ian said simply. He started to stroke Mickey’s cock again and started to move his fingers inside of him.  
  
Mickey moaned silently before saying, “This is really turning me on. Being blindfolded and restrained.”  
  
“That’s not your kink though,” Ian said.  
  
“I’d rather not be restrained cause I like running my hands all over your hard muscles,” Mickey admitted.   
  
Ian smiled and said, “Do you want me to undo the tie around your wrists or keep it?”  
  
“Keep it,” Mickey answered.   
  
Ian grinned and said, “Okay,” before he let go of Mickey’s cock and removed his fingers once more. He tore the condom open and rolled it on.  
  
He hitched Mickey’s legs around his waist before thrusting hard into him. They both moaned out loud at finally having what they wanted.   
  
Ian held onto both of Mickey’s hips and pounded into him as hard and fast as he could.   
  
“Remember, you can’t come until I tell you to,” Ian said with more power than he thought, he was quite breathless at the moment.   
  
Ian was doing all the work but it was expected since Mickey’s hands were tied up. Ian kept up this fast and hard rhythm until he could barely hold it anymore.  
  
Mickey moaned out, “Fucking shit - mmm, Ian, please.”  
  
“Mmm, fuck, come Mickey,” Ian moaned out as he felt Mickey clench around him.   
  
Right as they came together someone threw open the makeshift door and said, “Ian, are you in- Jesus, what the fuck?!”  
  
Ian turned his head to see Fiona starring at him and Mickey finishing a very intense fuck session before she covered her eyes with both hands and exited the room.   
  
“Get the fuck off of me,” Mickey said pushing Ian off. Ian scrambled off and worked to get the tie off of Mickey’s wrists. Mickey removed the eye mask from him and glared at Ian.  
  
“I thought she wouldn’t be home any time soon. Mickey, I’m sorry,” Ian said.   
  
Mickey glared at him some more before they started to get dressed. Fiona was standing outside of the door and said to Mickey, “I won’t say anything.”   
  
“You fuckin’ better not,” Mickey threatened.   
  
Fiona gave him a hard look that even Mickey felt like he should apologize. She said, “My eye mask though. Really?!”   
  
Ian blushed as Mickey glared at him. Mickey walked down the stairs and Ian rushed to follow him.  
  
“You still gonna meet me tomorrow to help me train?” Ian asked before Mickey could leave from the kitchen door.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey said. His eyes met Ian’s and he thumbed at his bottom lip, feeling a bit shy now that what they were doing upstairs was over. “See ya,” He said before leaving a stupid, smiling, goofy, Ian behind.   
  
Fiona came down the stairs right when Mickey left and before she could say anything Ian said, “Please, don’t say anything about me and Mickey. I like him.” She knew he meant that she shouldn’t comment about her choice in sexual partner to him, he trusted her not to say anything to anyone else.   
  
Fiona nodded and Ian smiled. She said, “Kinky, much?” as she shoved his shoulder making her younger brother laugh and blush a very bright shade of red.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
>  Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


End file.
